


His Husband's Smile

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [96]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Needy McCoy, Protective Spock (Star Trek), Smile, Support, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy is having a lousy day so he seeks what will bring balance back to him.





	His Husband's Smile

Sometimes it doesn’t pay to get up, McCoy muttered. First, the thermostat wasn’t working right in Sickbay, and temperatures ranged from freezing to sweltering. Then quarreling nurses thought McCoy could solve their problems.

“Why involve me?” he’d roared. “I’m not Solomon!”

His whole day threatened to be nothing but personal chaos, so he finally headed for the Bridge. As soon as he left the turbolift, McCoy felt better. And when Spock looked up and smiled softly at him, he felt complete again.

Sometimes it doesn’t pay to get up. But his husband’s love made everything right in McCoy’s universe again.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
